Know
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Aku yakin, Aizen, begitu yakin. Bahwa kamu tak akan pernah menyadari kehadiranku lagi, padahal aku ada di dekatmu. Bukan. Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Mind to RnR?


Sousuke Aizen's fic. Papaaaaaa! Akhirnya Cha bisa bikin fic dengan menggunakan papa sebagai main character! *nangis bombay* #plak Ngomong-ngomong, bisa tebak siapa 'aku' disini saat membaca fic? Hihihi...

Always, please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

Aku tahu, Aizen, aku tahu. Bagaimana otakmu berpikir bahwa kamu adalah seorang dewa yang bisa menaklukan dunia.

Aku mengerti, Aizen, sangat mengerti.

Bagaimana jantungmu tak pernah berdetak keras—seperti ketakutan—lagi semenjak para menos grande dan arrancar bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu.

Aku yakin, Aizen, begitu yakin.

Bahwa kamu tak akan pernah menyadari kehadiranku lagi, walaupun aku ada di dekatmu. Tidak akan. Meskipun aku adalah bagian dari dirimu.

**.**

**.**

**-Know-  
****[Ketahui sesuatu yang tak diketahui]  
****Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
****Rated : T  
****Genre : Friendship/Tragedy  
****Pairing(s) : -  
****WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
****Summary : Aku yakin, Aizen, begitu yakin. Bahwa kamu tak akan pernah menyadari kehadiranku lagi, padahal aku ada di dekatmu. Bukan. Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

Aizen, apa kamu tahu?

Aku adalah salah satu penonton setiamu saat kamu melakukan hal-hal yang—seharusnya—tidaklah terpuji. Kamu begitu tega menghisap reiatsu kecil yang dimiliki oleh para plus di Rukongai sebagai penyegar dahagamu akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Aku mengerti bahwa kamu bukanlah orang baik, namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa mempersalahkan takdir bahwa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan mempengaruhi pikiranmu pun tidak bisa.

Aizen, tidakkah kamu punya sedikit saja rasa iba melihat para plus itu mencicit ketakutan karena akan menghadap mati? Mati untuk yang kedua kalinya itu terasa menyakitkan, kamu tahu? Tentu saja tidak, ya? Bodohnya aku menanyakan itu, pertanyaan yang bisa ku jawab sendiri dengan mudah.

"Sebutkan namamu sekali lagi."

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin."

Ular. Aku dan kamu sama-sama sadar kalau anak kecil berambut perak itu adalah ular, Aizen. Tapi ia adalah ular setia yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Mirip sekali denganmu kan, Aizen? Bukankah itu bagus? Tapi kalau ia mengkhianatimu, mungkin itu akan lain ceritanya. Yah, yang terpenting dalam pikiranmu, kamu harus menggunakannya selagi sempat. Ya, kan? Pikiranmu mudah sekali ditebak, Aizen.

Tapi bagaimana pun, dari awal kamu tidak pernah mendengarkan aku. Aku dikalahkan oleh pikiran dan obsesimu.

Lalu, sudah berapa tahun berlalu sampai akhirnya kamu menjabat juga menjadi seorang taichou? Aku ingin tertawa keras dan membiarkan orang-orang tahu bahwa kamu tidak sebaik yang mereka lihat.

Topeng. Kamu hebat Aizen, sungguh, kamu adalah aktor hebat yang memainkan peranmu dengan baik. Tidakkah kamu dengar bahwa jauh di dalam ada dirimu, bagian dari dirimu—dan juga aku—menjerit frustasi karena melihat kelakuanmu yang tak kunjung menunjukkan itikad baik untuk berubah.

Kamu licik. Aku tahu, tapi sekali lagi, otakmu itu telah menginvasi semuanya. Pikiranmu, tingkahmu, bahkan ide-ide licikmu. Kamu dikelilingi banyak orang yang kagum padamu, menaruh hormat, dan bahkan mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Kamu tentunya menyadari bahwa fukutaichou-mu yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu bersedia merelakan nyawanya hanya untukmu. Hanya untukmu, Aizen.

Aku ingin bunuh diri melihat kamu dengan suksesnya membodohi seisi Soul Society dan mengira para ryoka yang membunuhmu. Kamu mati? Tidak! Kamu tidak semudah itu mati. Pernah tahu tidak, kalau orang licik itu akan berumur panjang? Pengecualian jika ada orang yang lebih licik dan berhasil membunuhmu. Atau orang berhati murni yang beruntung dan lebih kuat darimu. Kamu mungkin saja mati di tangan salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

Tapi tanpa bunuh diri pun, kamu sudah menganggapku mati, kan? Kamu tidak lagi menganggapku ada. Padahal aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Kamu tahu, rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku tidak mungkin lagi merasa sakit.

Kemudian bagaimana orang-orang yang kamu tipu mentah-mentah, Aizen? Oh, pandanglah betapa murkanya mereka. Orang terpelajar dan terhebat yang pernah mereka kenal ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang pembelot. Siapa yang tidak akan murka? Jawabannya pasti Shinji Hirako ya, Aizen? Mantan taichou-mu dulu, yang—mungkin—satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa kamu tidak lebih dari seorang pembelot.

Aizen, lalu senangkah kamu dengan berlututnya para menos dan arrancar di bawah kakimu?

Bohong besar kalau kamu bilang tidak. Aku sangat merasakannya, mungkin aku satu-satunya yang paling mengerti bagaimana bangganya kamu. Oh, Aizen, kamu benar-benar jahat. Tidakkah kamu sadar tahu bahwa orang yang jahat itu tentu tidak mempunyai banyak teman?

Teman? Sekali lagi aku ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin. Kamu tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Kamu tetaplah aktor hebat yang tetap saja terlihat berwibawa dan hebat dimata para bawahanmu.

Aku tahu apa yang kamu rencanakan untuk mereka. Mereka hanya akan menjadi bidak-bidak permainanmu yang bisa kamu singkirkan dari arena ketika kamu tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Kapan saja.

Starrk, Barragan, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroniero, dan Yammy. Espada. Sepuluh. Belum termasuk fraccion mereka dan para mantan Espada.

Aku sampai hafal nama mereka, karena kamu mengucapkannya berulang kali seperti mantra. Kamu tetaplah bermulut manis, mengajak mereka untuk mengikutimu. Tolong tekankan, mengikutimu. Bukan berarti mempercayaimu, kan? Ya, kamu pandai sekali bersilat lidah, Aizen.

"Bagaimana, Kaname?"

"Terkunci, Aizen-sama, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu."

"Pekerjaanmu bagus, Kaname."

"Setidaknya ryoka itu tidak mengganggu anda, Aizen-sama."

"Ya, setelah ini, kita akan ke Karakura."

Pemuda buta berkulit gelap mengangguk mendengar instruksimu. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang berada jauh di dalam dirimu dan diriku menjerit. Memohon supaya tidak ada lagi darah yang tumpah, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang terluka.

Namamu mungkin bukan lagi Aizen kalau kamu tidak jahat dan licik. Loh, memang benar, kan? Nyatanya kamu menyekap empat orang kapten di dalam istanamu. Setidaknya kekuatan dari Gotei tiga belas akan berkurang separuh, bukan? Licik. Benar-benar licik.

Tidak ada getaran atau pun perubahan mood sama sekali saat mata cokelatmu memandang satu persatu kaki tanganmu tumbang. Aizen, sadarkah kamu bahwa aku yang ada di dalam sini juga membutuhkan rasa takut? Bukan hanya rasa bangga dan aroganmu saja. Tapi juga aku butuh perasaan kasihan, takut, atau pun cinta.

Tapi ini adalah takdir yang tidak bisa aku salahi. Ini adalah sebuah ketentuan yang tidak bisa kamu salahi. Aku adalah bagian darimu, aku yang paling mengerti dirimu, aku yang paling paham.

Aku tidaklah mati, tapi hanya dianggap mati dan dilupakan olehmu. Tapi aku juga tidaklah hidup, karena aku terikat denganmu dan tidak bisa terbebas dari ikatan itu sampai kapan pun. Karena aku—

—adalah hatimu.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Ga penting banget, ya, ternyata si 'aku' di sini adalah hati. #dikaplak Cha lagi mellow-mellownya, jadi gini dah, fic mellow nan coretabalcoret yang pendek. =w=V Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sini. Aw, baik sekali deh yang mau baca! XD *hugs*

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
